The present invention relates generally to refrigeration systems and, more particularly, to a monitoring system for continuously monitoring the operating condition of a refrigeration system.
Refrigeration systems are used in a wide variety of applications for cooling and/or heating. Refrigeration systems often operate at less than maximum efficiency due to problems that arise during normal operation. Examples of potential problems include poor air flow across the evaporator or condenser, a frozen evaporator coil, a contaminated evaporator or condenser coil, low refrigerant levels, mechanical problems in the compressor, and faulty relays or other electrical components. When problems such as these arise, the refrigeration system may continue to operate, but with substantially reduced efficiency. The problem may not be detected for a long period of time resulting in increased energy consumption, increased cost of operation, and possible decrease in system life expectancy. Thus, detecting potential problems in a refrigeration system can result in substantial savings in energy and costs.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple and inexpensive method and apparatus for early detection of problems in a refrigeration system that can adversely impact efficiency of operation.